


Stress

by wholocker78218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon knows how to deal with stress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

Abaddon strolled into Hells throne room in her black tight 'the devil made me do it' top and a short black skirt. The sound of her heels echoed around the room as she walked up to the man sitting in the throne.

Lucifer, with his messy ash-blonde hair and tight-fitting 3 piece suit, stared lazily from his throne.

Abaddon stopped at the foot of the steps leading to the King of Hell.   
The demons in room vanished with a look from their king.

Lucifer lowered his gaze to the last remaining Knight of Hell who was now climbing the short steps towards him. She reached the throne and proceeded to straddle the fallen angels lap resting her hands on his strong shoulders. The devil gripped her waist tightly.

"My king," she said as she allowed her hands to touch and feel the muscles of his chest which rippled under her fingers.

She felt lucky, only she could see the fallen angel indulge and come undone under such carnal pleasures. Only she would ever know how rough and gentle he could be. Only she.

"Abaddon, what brings you to my court?" Lucifer asked with a smirk lying upon his sinful lips.

The knight leaned forwards towards his ear.

"I figured these past few weeks have been rather stressful and I cannot allow my king to be stressed if I can do something about it." She whispered, finishing with a bite to the devil's ear.

"Is that right? And how do you expect to help relieve me of this stress?" Lucifer replied with mock confusion.

Abaddon smirked before capturing the kings lips in a kiss. She removed her hands from his built chest to his hair that constantly resembled sex hair. Her nails scraped his scalp creating pain induced pleasure. His teeth bit down on her bottom lip making her gasp. He took advantage of the parting lips and allowed his tongue to delve deep into the knights. His arms engulfed her small waist drawing her flat against his torso.

Lucifer's tongue hungrily devoured Abaddon's mouth making her moan like a wanton whore. She ground her hips down against his rapidly hardening cock making him groan into her mouth. 

His hands moved from her waist up to her breasts. He moaned in annoyance at the clothing preventing him from feeling her bare chest. He willed away her top and bra and groped her bare tits. The knight moaned at the devil's calloused fingers on her body.   
Lucifer then broke the kiss to attach his lips to her neck as began to suck and bite bruises into the pale skin he found there. 

Abaddon replied to his ministrations with a roll of her hips. His cock twitched under the pressure of her now soaked pussy.

Lucifer then stood, the knight wrapped her long legs around his narrow hips. With a thought they were in Lucifer's quarters. He threw Abaddon down on the red velvet covered king size bed. 

Lucifer popped the buttons on his suit jacket and pulled it off; throwing it on the floor at the side of the bed. After toeing off his shoes he settled one knee between his Knights legs. The fallen angel lowered himself over Abaddon: bracing himself on his hands which were either side of her head. He captured her lips again deepening the kiss immediately.

Abaddon was enraptured with her kings taste: poisoned innocence twisted with lust. She began unbuttoning his waistcoat which clung to his lean frame. His body was a work of art and she couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. Lucifer sat up long enough to shed himself of his waist coat and shirt and the dived back down to attack his knights neck. 

Abaddon relished the feeling of her king leaving bruises on her skin. She let her hands wander down his toned chest: his muscles tightening under her touch. She let a hand roam up to the short hairs on the back of his head to pull him back into a kiss: while the other grabbed a handful of his ass. He moaned into her mouth which made her, if possible, even more horny. She tightened the grip of the hand in Lucifer's hair while popping the button on his trousers. She unzipped them and then dove in to grab his hot, hard flesh. 

Lucifer moaned at the feeling of her touching him and moved to get rid of the rest of both of their clothing. Once they were completely naked Lucifer began to kiss down Abaddon's body. He lavished her breasts with attention. His forked tongue creating sensations completely unique and the knight could feel the coil in her stomach building. His rough hands created gentle and pleasurable sensations as they roamed her sides. He then began creating a trail of wet open mouth kisses down her taught stomach to just above her pussy. He spread her legs wide and settled with his face just over her soaked cunt. Placing his arms over her legs and hips to stop her from thrusting up against him he then licked a strip over her pussy.

Abaddon was in demon heaven. She couldn't think about anything other than the pleasure her king was giving her. His forked tongue was thrusting into her tight pussy. He was licking, sucking and nibbling at her sex. Her clit was becoming more sensitive and her moans were growing louder which only spurred the devil on. Using one arm to hold her down he then began thrusting two fingers into her wet hole. Her orgasm ripped through her: she arched her back in pure pleasure. Her hips would have thrust up if it wasn't for Lucifer holding her down. Her king didn't stop thrusting and sucking and licking instead he kept going: letting her enjoy the aftershocks. 

Lucifer then felt hands in his hair pulling him back up. Their lips met in an animalistic kiss. Lucifer let Abaddon taste her sweet juices that caked his mouth and tongue. The knight then wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his bottom half down and caused his painfully erect cock to brush her sensitive cunt making them both moan. Abaddon then rolled them so she was on top. Lucifer smirked in approval as Abaddon took control. She lifted herself to hover above his impressive length before lowering herself to engulf his cock in her wet heat. The devil moaned at the tight sensation while Abaddon paused to let herself adjust to his size. She then raised herself before slamming backdown roughly. Lucifer observed the way she rode him: the way her tits bounced and watched as she took his length. Lucifer could feel how close he was to blowing his load but held it off until he could make her cum again. He sat up and kissed her with enough passion to distract her long enough to flip their positions again. He then began to thrust into her body with a carnal passion. He set a brutal pace that would have damaged a regular humans body but neither could care less. Abaddon loved the way she could make her king lose control and Lucifer loved the way Abaddon would give herself over to him completely. 

Lucifer could feel Abaddon reach her climax as her pussy walls tightened around his cock. This made him lose the last remaining ounces of control and he came with a grunt. He fucked them both through their climaxes and then collapsed on top of the knight. He pulled out and flopped onto bed beside his loyal demon. With a thought they were underneath the covers.

Abaddon lay there confused, not knowing what to do now. Lucifer usually fucked her senseless and then she left. He had never let her sleep in his bed and she didn't know what she was supposed to do. 

Lucifer didn't need to to read her mind to know what she was thinking. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and pulled her against his chest.

"Relax my knight, just relax."

Lucifer whispered in her ear.   
He could feel the tension leave the demons body and pulled her tighter against him. He didn't need to sleep but he rather enjoyed the feeling after sex and once he was sure his knight was asleep he drifted off too.


End file.
